


If This Is Love

by TimeTurnedFragile



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Early in Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTurnedFragile/pseuds/TimeTurnedFragile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you want from me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	If This Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> set during that period we didn't really see, where amy still shied away from calling rory her boyfriend. 
> 
> Amy: Oh, uh, this is Rory, he’s a… friend.  
> Rory: Boyfriend.  
> Amy: Kind-of-boyfriend.  
> Rory: Amy!

“What do you want from me?”

The question hovers like storm clouds, like dust, like tentative peace and Rory wishes he could touch it, clench it in his fist, hold it in the palm of his hand. Amy’s sprawled to the side of the bed, shirt catching across her arms, waist, ribs, and she doesn’t look right, doesn’t look animate, alive, functioning and Rory wants to shake her, wants this, wants this moment to _mean_ something.

“I don’t want anything,” Rory murmurs, and he lets his fingers graze the wall, clench against the curtain. “Not really.”

Amy sighs, clenches her eyelids too tight, and Rory can’t reply, can’t say anything more, can’t _move_.

“No,” Amy says, and she turns just enough to press her forehead against the wall. “You want too much, you want it all.”

“No,” Rory says, apart from the days when it’s _yes_ , apart from the days where Rory, where he wakes up and thinks in forevers, when he thinks in milestones and anniversaries, in picket fences and wedding rings and children and growing up, growing old.

When Rory says _no_ , he means it every second until he’d be able to stop holding on to whatever this is and let go. Until he can hold on to something that isn’t fleeting glances and touches that don’t quite linger, until he can hold on to something _real_.

Rory, he breathes into the moment, kisses Amy like he’s drowning, clings like this is forever and says nothing like its natural. Rory, he dances around love like he’s never felt it, feels it like he’s never been hurt and hurts like he always has.

If this is love then he doesn’t want it. If this is being _in_ love then maybe he’ll feel better in the morning.

 


End file.
